fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Garlan Redwyne
Ser Garlan Redwyne is the eldest son of Lord Addam Redwyne and heir to The Arbor. Appearance Garlan is a slim man bearing much resemblance to his father, Addam, when he was younger. He keeps his red hair at medium length with it just falling over his ears with a short beard kept groomed. Garlan is of average height with a youthful face, considered attractive but nothing special. History Garlan Redwyne was born in 354AC at the Arbor to Addam Redwyne and Lady Delena Rowan. Both his parents loved him dearly and being a wealthy house provided him with a rich upbringing, some may even say spoilt. This may have proven a negative with Garlan's childhood causing him to take many things for granted. When his younger brother, Otto, was born Garlan grew protective of him, then his sister the same not long after. Despite this when he and his brother became older Garlan would amuse himself by tormenting Otto, whether that included horse dung sewn into his bed or a simple push and shove Garlan did it all. While Garlan may not show it much any more he still cares for his brother deeply. When Garlan's father received his position as Master of Ships he accompanied him to the capital. While there he served as a page at court at his father's request. As Garlan grew he learnt a great many things from his father, stretching from sailing and fishing, to wines and falconry. Though the one thing he found himself prominent in was swordplay, often beating back kids in the training yard and therefore taking great pride in his abilities compared to the other children. After Garlan's 13th nameday he began squiring for his father's cousin and close friend, Ser Danwell Redwyne. During his time in King's Landing Garlan befriended another young squire named Baelor Hayford. The two shared much in common, specifically their tormenting of the other pages and squires along with the pair frequenting the whorehouses of King's Landing. As time progressed so did Garlan's swordplay, using speed as his main tool. Danwell noticed his potential and taught Garlan all he knew with diligence, the two gaining a large amount of respect for one another. On Garlan's 16th nameday he was gifted a ship of his own from his father, just as his grandfather had done so with Addam before him. Taking his new war galley for a sail he was impressed with the ship, naming it "Arbor's Wrath". As Garlan progressed more and more Danwell decided it was time to Knight the young man not long after his 17th nameday. While Garlan ended up skilled with a sword beyond question he boasts a far higher game then he is capable of. Always being one impose over others he has become outspoken and brash, stating his opinion no matter how controversial it may be. A competent enough admiral though despite his upbringing he is outclassed by many. Now with King Maekar's passing in 372AC Garlan accompanies his father in King's Landing, hoping he reclaims his place on the Small Council as Master of Ships so he can continue to enjoy his time in the Capital. Recent Events King Maekar Targaryen died in 372AC, due to natural causes. His heir, King Aemon Targaryen, took the throne. Timeline 354AC - Garlan is born to Ser Addam Redwyne and Lady Delenna Rowan. 360AC - Garlan becomes a page at court in King's Landing at his father's request. 367AC - Garlan begins squiring for Ser Danwell Redwyne, befriends the young squire Baelor Hayford not long after. 370AC - The construction of "Arbor's Wrath" is completed, a war galley of 200 oars. 371AC - Garlan is Knighted by Ser Danwell Redwyne. 372AC - King Maekar dies. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=R9E15&c=dt8y6g2r7q&f=355588808222089146 Category:Characters from the Reach Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman